


Сложности подбора кадров

by Derstorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom Antagonists 2020, Юмор, и помогающий ему специалист, предположительно Кевин Файги, стеб, упоминаются персонажи и других произведений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: Известный факт, что в КВМ отличные герои, но дикая нехватка хороших злодеев, и перед началом новой стадии развития Вселенной один из продюсеров решает, что пора что-то менять. Как хорошо, что в наше время есть агентства, занимающиеся подобными вопросами.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Сложности подбора кадров

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с инсайда: _"А может кто напишет "отбор невест"? Типа созвали антогонистов (куда-то для чего-то, мб и правда в мужья/жены/боги/на звание главного злодея/или на шанс "и жили они долго и счастливо" и т.п., и т.д.)"_ , но понесло не туда)
> 
> Бета: замечательная [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

— Итак, — менеджер сложил руки на столе, сцепив их в замок, и с любопытством, хорошо замаскированным под всего лишь профессиональный интерес, взглянул на клиента. — Опишите мне вашу проблему.  


Сидящий напротив менеджера мужчина скорбно вздохнул, снял с себя кепку и начал ее нервно крутить.  


— Знаете такое выражение, что фильм хорош на столько, на сколько хорош его злодей? Вот. А у наших фильмов злодеи... Очень так себе.  


— Поэтому вы решили обратиться к нам? — вопросительные нотки в голос менеджер добавил явно из вежливости.  


— Я слышал, нашим конкурентам вы однажды так помогли со злодеем, что персонаж сделал весь фильм и потом даже целая Вселенная не смогла тот фильм перепрыгнуть.  


— Ох, спасибо, — менеджер польщенно поправил очки.  


— Вот нам бы тоже что-нибудь такое. А то наши злодеи... — клиент обреченно махнул кепкой.  


— Я вас понял, — кивнул менеджер, поворачиваясь к своему монитору и кладя руки на клавиатуру и мышку.  


— На них без слез не взглянешь.  


— Бывает такое.  


— Такой кошмар, что хочется сократить им экранное время.  


— Ах, что ж...  


— И переувольнять их к чертовой матери вместе со всем кастинговым отделом.  


— Ну, вы как-то очень строги.  


— Строг? Да над нами все зрители потешаются! Еще совсем недавно из каждого обзора звучало: «Я очень люблю Марвел, у них прекрасные герои, но вот злодеи — полные ничтожества!» Буквально каждый киноблогер нас за это пнул!  


— Ну что вы, у вас были хорошие антигерои... — успокаивающе проговорил менеджер. — Альтрон вот мне в свое время очень понравился. Был таким... Ироничным.  


— Ой, не напоминайте, — клиент даже плечами передернул от воспоминаний. — Знали бы вы, какой скандал тогда был из-за него. Из-за него и Мандарина. Чего мы тогда только ни наслушались!  


— А тот парень, который рассорил Капитана и Железного человека?  


— «Тот парень». Вот видите, вы даже не помните его имя! Только фикрайтеры его и запомнили!  


— Ну и что?  


— А вот Джокера помнят все!  


— Локи тоже помнят все, — ради справедливости заметил менеджер.  


— Про него я даже слышать ничего не хочу! — категорически заявил клиент. — У нас было на него столько надежд, а он взял и поддался давлению фанатов и перескочил на эту их… «светлую сторону Силы», — передразнил кого-то клиент. — После такого нам только и оставалось, что убить его в «Войне Бесконечности». Не по-настоящему, конечно, так, чисто символически. Умер, искупляя свои грехи.  


— Ну а что насчет самого последнего? — не сдавался менеджер.  


— Мистерио? — удивленно нахмурил брови клиент. — Тот же Локи, только в профиль. Хотя да, он был неплох…  


— Я имел в виду того, который был прямо до него? Танос.  


— А, из-за которого погиб Тони Старк. Да, — согласился клиент. — Тоже был сильным противником. Но понимаете, они оба уже мертвы, а в новой стадии мы не можем позволить себе повторение истории. Нам нужен новый крутой суперзлодей.  


Они немного помолчали.  


— Ну что ж, в таком случае, давайте за работу? — менеджер открыл на компьютере файл с различными портфолио. — Каким вы видите своего идеального суперзлодея?  


— Ну, каким? Да как у всех. Страшный, зловещий, такой, знаете, вызывающий ужас.  


— Пинхед?  


— Ох, не настолько страшный. А еще хочется, чтобы наш фильм воспринимался серьезным.  


— Ганнибал Лектер? Каннибализм — это очень серьезно.  


— Ну, что вы, мы же Дисней! Какой каннибализм! Вообще убийства показывать в кадре не стоит.  


— Норман Бейтс?  


— А лучше и вовсе обойтись без убийств. Только чтобы, знаете, было нагнетание постоянно.  


— Эми Уилкс?  


— Что-то знакомое. Это не из Кинга?  


— «Мизери», — кивнул менеджер.  


— О нет, она у меня всегда вызывала столько страха и ненависти, что самому хотелось ее убить!  


— Ладно, — менеджер продолжил листать базу данных. — То есть вы предпочитаете, чтобы убить не хотелось?  


— Нет, я бы предпочел, чтобы в злодее оставалось что-то человечное. Что-то... Какое-нибудь светлое чувство.  


— Дарт Вейдер?  


— Актера будет не видно, слишком закрытый костюм.  


— Имхотеп?  


— Слишком открытый костюм.  


— И в чем проблема? — удивился менеджер.  


— Если мой злодей будет весь фильм щеголять с голым торсом, то и герои этого захотят! А потом Тони Старк опять будет жаловаться, что его слэшат с кем-то еще, кроме Кэпа!  


— Так его же убили.  


— Кого?  


— Тони Старка. А Кэп ушел в прошлое. Вроде бы…  


— Смерть персонажа, знаете ли, вовсе не повод не слэшить его со злодеями.  


— Хорошо. Еще какие-нибудь критерии?  


— Хочется, чтобы в фильме ощущалось его зловещее присутствие. Чтобы казалось, что он может появиться в любой момент.  


— Хм, Т-1000?  


— Нет, искусственный разум, создающий роботов и пытающийся уничтожить человечество, у нас уже есть.  


— Саурон?  


— И как его слэшить с Тони Старком?  


— Фредди Крюгер?  


— Ну, мы ж все-таки не ужастик делаем! Хотя грим — это хорошо, я люблю грим. Он скрывает актёрскую игру, и тогда злодей не затмевает героя. Либо нам нужен кто-то, кто будет ходить весь фильм с постным лицом, без грима, но при этом останется обаятельным.  


— Агент Смит?  


— Слишком постное лицо.  


— Хан Сингх?  


— Впервые слышу о таком.  


— «Стартрек», — менеджер даже повернул монитор, чтобы клиент мог взглянуть на фото. Со всеми этими перезапусками старых франшиз многие начинали путать, о каком именно злодее порой идет речь.  


— О. Знаете, выглядит уж больно похожим на одного из моих героев.  


— Думаете?  


— Да, только не могу вспомнить точно, на кого... Хм.  


— На Звездного Лорда? — предположил менеджер.  


— Разве что ростом.  


— А может, на того синего парня с красными татуировками?  


— Возможно. Но все-таки нет, нам нужен кто-то, кто будет таким, знаете, манипулятором, серым кардиналом.  


— Ришельё?  


— Слишком серый кардинал.  


— Мазарини?  


— Ой, да никто не поймет, кто это!  


— Петир Бейлиш?  


— Был прекрасен до своей топорной попытки рассорить сестёр. Мне хочется, чтобы злодей мог залезть в головы к героям, ну не в буквальном смысле, конечно, и делал бы их совсем беспомощными перед ним. Чтобы даже победа потом казалась им неполной.  


— Рамси Болтон?  


— Слишком отъехавший. Я, конечно, не против, чтобы злодей был склонен к насилию, но изуверские пытки — это перебор. К тому же, тут начнет ругаться уже Зимний Солдат.  


— Хм, что насчет злодейской речи и плана расправы над врагом?  


— Очень это люблю.  


— Голдфингер?  


— Нет, его слишком быстро победили!  


— Озимандия?  


— Нет, его вообще не победили.  


— Хорошо, давайте подведем итог: нам нужно, чтобы злодей напрягал, заставлял ожидать, что он вот-вот что-то сделает, был цепляющим, запоминающимся, хитрым манипулятором, но героям проигрывал, любил злодейские речи и эффектные жесты, желателен грим...  


— Кажется, вы почти слово в слово описали сейчас Джокера. А что, мне даже нравится этот вариант…  


— А как же ваше требование про «какое-нибудь светлое чувство»?  


— Но там, вроде, была какая-то история с Харли Квинн?  


— О, так вам показалось мало тех скандалов из-за слитых злодеев.  


— Вы правы...  


— А также вам нужен кто-то в меру безумный, склонный к жестокости, но не к пыткам. И чтобы с ним было не страшно слэшить Тони Старка и Зимнего Солдата.  


— Да, это очень важно.  


— Учитывая все выше перечисленное, я могу вам посоветовать, — менеджер быстро что-то набрал на клавиатуре, победно нажал на «enter» и снова повернул монитор с отрытым портфолио злодея к клиенту.  


Клиент молча смотрел на фотографию.  


Фотография смотрела на клиента.  


— Что, серьезно? Локи? Снова?  


— Он уже неплохо зарекомендовал себя как злодей, сплотивший против себя героев.  


— Но он же ушел в другую команду!  


— Это ничего. Сам по себе он способен как на добро, так и на зло, может и вредить, и помогать героям, причем между этими действиями редко проходит больше десяти секунд. Уверен, вы легко сманите его обратно на, так сказать, «темную сторону Силы», если придумаете ему хитрую личную цель, которую он достигнет, проиграв в чем-то глобальном. Но должен вас предупредить, что это очень... непростой персонаж. С ним следует быть крайне осторожным.  


— Потому что у него тонкая душевная организация?  


— Потому что тут нужно и в канон попасть, и фанон по шерсти погладить.  


— Ах...  


— Но в остальном он вам идеально подходит.  


— А что если нам придется окончательно его убить? Всех последних злодеев мы убивали.  


— Он уже давно позаботился о собственной безопасности, встав на путь Дарта Мола и получив доступ к магии бессмертия.  


— Опять какие-нибудь крестражи? Это же так хорошо сработало в прошлый раз…  


— Лучше. Любовь фанатов.  


— О-о.  


— Ваше решение?  


— Что ж, уговорили. Локи нам подходит. Но Джокера вы тоже попридержите для нас, на всякий случай.


End file.
